


Death of Love

by Leopara



Series: Wastetale [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I knew I would probably kill someone in my first published fic, WELCOME TO THE APOCALYPSE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopara/pseuds/Leopara
Summary: The world didn't know how to respond when hundreds of monsters where reveal from Mount Ebott. They terrified people, causing doubt and turmoil during the height of the Resource War. The monsters were locked away again. This time though, they were locked away in a Vault. Vault 111.
Relationships: Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Series: Wastetale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173239
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Death of Love

Sans knew the moment he had been awoken. The cold penetrated deep into his bones slowing his magic from dragging his senses back from the brink. He couldn't even feel the monsters lying in the pods next to him. He pulled his magic back into himself trying to form ears or eyes or get a sense of anything beyond the cold. Footsteps echo to him as his ears came together.

"This one." What are humans doing here? Most humans had decided to not have anything to do with monsters when they had reemerged from the underground. key word - Most. The government had herd them into this Vault to decontaminate them from the radiation of the underground. For their protection they said. The weak auras of his fellow monsters showed Sans they had been lied to. Again. "Open it."

Eyes forming as he took back his material form, Sans saw two humans between the cryo pods. A strange looking orange colored human was pulling on a latch. The other human simply watched. Dread filled Sans as he realized they were opening the Queen's pod. He could see that she was still nothing more than her soul floating gently in her pod. He tried to bang open his own pod to no avail.

As the pod door swung upwards, Frisk came into sight curl up at the bottom of the pod. They seemed so peaceful as they slept. The orange human reached for them, sweeping them up into their arms. As Frisk was pulled from the cryo pod, the Queen's soul lit up. That was the only warning before fire sweep forth onto the orange human. They screamed, running backwards with Frisk. The other human lifted a gun and shot her soul. It wobbled briefly, as the central crater broke into hairline cracks which crumbled to dust.

"NO" a voice screamed. Sans didn't realize it was his own. Electric blue magic hummed through the room. "Turn them back off!" Sans knew he didn't have the power to fight them. Not right now. That wouldn't stop his soul however. "I don't have the termination code ready!" The murderer slammed forward into Sans pod. "Do it NOW!"

Sans memorized his bald head, the scar, his soul. In all his time, Sans had never seen a soul so terrifying evil. It oozes with rot under the strain of the high level. His soul could barely still be recognized as a one of Determination. Lvl: 35, Ex: 50,000, HP: 220, AP: 300. Sans had never seen this AP stat before, but it is hardly surprising that humans changed over time.

He vowed to find this killer as cold settled back into his bones.


End file.
